


夏目漱石さん、お願い

by Tyaroiio



Category: Real Person Fiction, 硬糖少女303 | BonBon Girls 303 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyaroiio/pseuds/Tyaroiio
Summary: 硬糖少女303希林娜依·高×硬糖少女303陈卓璇
Relationships: Curley G/Zhuoxuan Chen, 希璇
Kudos: 5





	夏目漱石さん、お願い

**Author's Note:**

> 硬糖少女303希林娜依·高×硬糖少女303陈卓璇

「第一个把“I love you”译为“今晚月色真美”的人温柔又含蓄，而后将“今晚月色真美”当做“I love you”的人都只剩下戏仿的俗气。」

下巴处悬坠的汗滴、随着颔首的动作滴落在胸前衣服的布料上。

“好——就到到里！”已经连续训练了数个小时，指导老师的声音依旧中气十足的。

没有力气支撑自己达到休息的椅子，希林干脆直接躺倒在练习室的木质地板上。额头沁出的汗珠随着体位变化滑落进鬓发，变得又湿又热。

十几面方方正正的试衣镜拼凑起来、勉强可以作为练习使用。临时搭建的作为练习场所的棚、天花板出人意料的高，大脑放空，视线失去对焦，屋顶结构的景象一下子变成好几层重叠在一起。

“水、需要吗？”

「然而，告白也不是能够仅仅用某个晚上天体的运行轻率一言而蔽之的吧。」

蓝色宝特瓶毫无预兆出现在视野中央，瓶子里液体折射由灯管发出的白色光线让希林感到一阵眩目。

单手支撑身体从地板上坐起来，腹肌不留情地酸痛了一下。

好心送水来的人是同为队友的陈卓璇、仅听声音也很容易辨别。也许是皮肤相当白皙的缘故，运动过后由于散热而渗出一层薄薄的粉红也比其他人更为明显。

「或许描述为复杂精密的情感工程也无妨？」

希林接过陈卓璇递来的水昂起脑袋喝了一口才后知后觉没有道谢。

现在补充一句谢谢吗？可是已经错过了最佳时机，会不会显得奇怪。

“卓璇~我也想喝水~”

张艺凡踏着练舞后遗症的碎步小跑过来，自然地拿起属于陈卓璇的那一瓶。

节奏被打乱、快进到了完全失去道谢机会的环节。

明明个子很高却能一下子扑进陈卓璇怀里面，希林默想，虽然平常觉得没什么，但现在这样凑近了看果然很稀奇。

「思春期所积攒出体量庞大的精巧情愫一瞬间喷薄而出。如果比喻为抛一枚硬币的话、在它落下之前不得而知究竟会出现哪一面。」

目光收回，无意识地一直盯着人家总归是不太礼貌，况且希林对这副场景也感到一种芥蒂般的微妙的不满。

已经坐起来的话没有理由再不移动到休息的椅子上了。把深蓝色水瓶盖子拧紧时、防滑的瓦楞部分意外磨得虎口很痛，虽然口腔还在发出干燥缺水的信号，但喝太多的话后续练习会相当不妙。

希林努力向上舒展身体、要把全身上下的关节和肌肉都整装待发那样伸了一个最大限度的懒腰。伸展到极限的时候稍微耳鸣了一下，在那一点上保持了几秒后放下手臂长长呼出一口气。

「那么——抛硬币所需要的勇气也实在是太多了。」

训练后的疲惫感积累到某个程度、每当这样把自己打开来的时候，隐约会产生一种灵魂也顺着指尖蔓延出去，摇摇晃晃漂浮在半空中的感觉。

实际上当然什么也没发生，只是吐出了多余的二氧化碳，她想，这样至少有助于自己头脑清醒。

寻找到了角落里的空闲椅子坐下，其他成员也分散在练习室角落默不作声休息的样子。用于练习的特定场所的正中央目前只有紧紧依靠着跪坐在地板上的陈卓璇和张艺凡。

她们两个人的关系真的很好吧，一直以来、出营前与成团后，或许随着时间的推移变得更亲密了也说不定。

成团时间并不太久也不太短的这个阶段里、朋友的身份是彼此之间能够维持的最稳定和谐的纽带。“金子般的”这样的形容词似乎也总要放在“友情”前面才合适。

「而告白所需要的、一定不是这样子的闪闪发光的情谊。」

那自己呢、有和她关系变好吗？

希林脑海里突然浮现出这样一个问题，问句中的那个“她”，似乎有所特指，又似乎仅作为泛称。

若是由现在的自己去回顾成团之夜——在平日是绝对没有精力特意去做这种事的——完全不能单纯是说出“仿佛就在昨天啊”这样的话，反而像是从高倍望远镜的反侧望过去，一切都渺小、清晰，足够遥远，无法返回。

正是由于这段距离的复杂性的存在，彼此之间的关系也全然不能妄下定论用简单的“变好”作为说明。

「那是一种更加缄默的，沉寂的，安静的——秘密。有时让人难以设想要得到怎样的回应。」

被不知从何而来的好奇心驱使着、视线偏移向陈卓璇和张艺凡所在的方向。

坐在这种不起眼的地方、就算稍微看一下也没什么吧。希林小幅度低下头，试图装作自己在浏览手机屏幕，视线则从帽檐下缘指向练习室的中央。

但是，假设可以顺着不直率的目光描绘其路径，那么大概会惊讶于它短时间内的起转折回。

「单相思？」

「才不是！」

依靠着个子很高的忙内的陈卓璇，背影看起来是小小一只，穿着宽松针织毛衣所以轮廓毛茸茸的相当柔和。

今天是相当日常的训练，没有带妆，不同于舞台、是平常状态下的安静温和。眼睛是黑色的，这种表述听起来似乎没有意义，但陈卓璇的眼睛总是让希林无端生出“柔软浓郁的玻璃珠子”那样的想法。

仿佛有滚烫的雾气在其中流淌吧——某种矿石燃烧出白色火焰后产生的烟雾。虽然譬如“清晨山林中的早雾”这样的说法听起来会更加具有文学性一些，可它太潮湿、太冷，对于描述那样的眸子而言是荒谬的。

不过为什么会看到眼睛？

在意识到这个问题时已经完全来不及了。

「但是呢，在告白的时刻来临之前，未说出口的感情无处安放、绝不消逝，堆积在心脏中，宛若一场活埋，招致更加蛮横的生长。」

四目相对。

希林下意识屏住呼吸，所有表情肌都紧张得不知所措，这下子肯定是露出了奇怪的表情。可此时再移开目光不就更显得自己是在做贼心虚了吗？

年幼的狮子一面顶着不知道哪里冒出来的自信和勇气坚定地对视回去、一面紧急在慌作一团的大脑里寻找可以作为借口的说辞。

陈卓璇从地板上起身，理所应当地朝自己的方向走过来。

真的很不妙。如果可行的话，希林想要掐自己的人中——不是开玩笑。

维持着视线接触的特定姿势，两个人之间的距离一点一点、不断缩短，形成除了“陈卓璇本人”之外其余都没办法分神去思考的局面。

脑袋里依然空空的。

三米。

两米。

一米。

“找我有事？”陈卓璇问道，声线柔软、略带一点鼻音。

“没有……”尾音拉长，想不出好借口只得坦诚地回答，听起来却显得十分敷衍。

希林有点懊恼。

年长者以一种完全没有恶意的视线盯着她看了两三秒，但恰巧是这种不带揣测的单纯的目光让希林感到尤为难以应对，或许已经在心里默认了是自己有错在先。

“这样啊。”陈卓璇用简单的话终止这段无意义的交谈，没有停留或是寒暄转身离开了。

这就算是收场？

希林仍觉得心脏跳得很快。

在众多引人遐想的小说中，主人公之所以能在小说家笔下得以“bring to life”，是作者的富想象力为他们提供了足够的情节来表现。

而自己还都没有“表演”，故事已经结束了，因此也什么都没能传达出去。

分散在练习室各处的成员和staff中也有人好奇地朝这边看过来，相比于方才落在自己身上的视线、没有那么沉重，但仍会产生无形中被施压的错觉。

希林刻意规避那些目光，不自在地在椅子上面调整姿势、扭动身体，像小狗蹭背上的痒。

引起动静的另一人缩回原处、重新变成一团小小的背影。

理性——希林想，理性毫无疑问是陈卓璇的优点，可某些时候她表现得过于理性，反而让人有点无法理解。

该说是冷漠吗，还是疏离。也可能都不是。

在营里被开玩笑地形容“这个人就像块冰一样！”、这样子的陈卓璇，对希林来说恰恰相反。

陈卓璇的慢热有如数九的大雪，起初的接触必然是冰凉的。可假如像贪玩的孩子那样将手放入厚厚的雪中，不多时便会有又烫又痒的感觉。

害怕被灼伤才难以靠近。“某种矿石燃烧出白色火焰后产生的烟雾”，不是真实的，又像是真实的。

究竟是什么时候开始不自主地在意起来、已经无从考据，下意识寻找似乎变成了一种特定的坏习惯，一个很漫长、让人疲惫，但又充满乐趣的诱惑。

而这样的心情、究竟该称之为什么呢。

反思的反思，摇摇晃晃变作恶劣循环的怪圈。用一个方便又卑鄙的借口而言，就是见仁见智。

低头看了一下手机屏幕、考虑这样子的问题的时候脑袋实在是昏昏沉沉的。照理说还有剩余一点时间，往返一次洗手间应该不是什么大问题。

希林把手机装进口袋后起身，有意避开房间中央的两个人沿着屋子边缘到达门口。

一走出有供暖的屋子湿冷的寒气就立刻贴附上来，一路小跑地进入洗手间，在洗手池前打开水龙头双手捧起冷水，深呼吸之后幼狮一鼓作气把脸整个埋进去。

——太冷了！

冷得就像是陈卓璇的笑话！

而且这种行为很像是思春期笨蛋！希林忍不住想。

水沿着指缝流走，两团冷意仍在手心里，希林睁开眼睛——从面前的镜子里能够清楚地看到身后站着另一个人。

如果此时此刻是悬疑电影的话，那想必是相当骇人的场景。

还是说，命运喜欢捉弄人吗？

站在自己身后的是陈卓璇。

由于公共区域而设置了并排的两个洗手池，另一个是空的，这几块小小的瓷砖地板上只有她们两个人，而对方丝毫没有要去使用的样子。

为什么一言不发站在我身后？总不可能是因为刚刚在练习室里否认偷看她、惹她不高兴了，所以现在要来报复我所以站在后面准备踢我的屁股吧。

道理是如此，就是“总不可能”后面的举例有点太ooc了。希林在心里吐槽自己。

对方脸上是一种平静的让人捉摸不透的表情。

她在这里站了多久了？完全没有察觉到，这个人脚上难道有肉垫吗、真的一点声音都没有。希林关上水龙头，被冷水浸过的指尖腹和手掌边缘红通通的。

从镜子里看陈卓璇的眼睛，水渍和雾气让一切影影绰绰的。喂，你也说句话吧，就让我一个人在这里尴尬地胡思乱想太过分了。

幼狮深呼吸一下转过身去。

“你的毛衣上、挂着很多头发。”陈卓璇抬起手，完全没有逻辑地、可以说是我行我素地开口了，拇指和食指间捻着一根棕色的弯弯曲曲的头发丝，“最后一根。”

“诶？”希林下意识伸手去接，对方的手像捉弄一样在空中停顿了一下，总算把那根轻飘飘的发丝放在她手心，然后哼着听起来算得上轻快的调子到另一个洗手池前面去了。

看起来心情不坏。

基于此的判断让她有勇气凑过去。

“你早点告诉我就好嘛，我拿回去洗一下。一根一根挑下来很麻烦吧。”虽然嘴上说着体谅对方的话，潜意识里却是隐隐存在“就算是麻烦的事她肯定也会为我做”的想法。

“嗯——还好？”陈卓璇手心相向将透明的洗手液揉出蓬松的白色泡沫。

“璇姐你该不会有强迫症吧？”用打趣的口吻说出来了，攥住的拳头里、不用眼睛确认的话手心那根轻飘飘的头发完全感受不到。

“欸？你在开玩笑吗？”陈卓璇故意收起柔和的表情，目光朝向了镜子里的希林，两个人的视线在镜面上很有趣地试探接触了。

明明没有“实际”地被她注视着，心脏却还是因此而收紧，似乎只要松懈一点，就会有某种热乎乎的东西要溢满流出来。

“嗯~当然是开玩笑的。”有点耍赖意味地说出这种话，陈卓璇果不其然露出无奈又娇纵的笑容，让希林很是受用，同时也突然觉得这样子的自己很女孩子气。

“走吧，回去了。”朝自己招了招手后就向练习室的方向返回，希林刻意在两个人之间隔了一小段距离跟了上去。

走在自己的前面的陈卓璇，背影看起来依旧很柔和的、毛茸茸的。

但是不一样吧，幼狮很轻易就能察觉，分明刚刚在房间里面对我超——冷淡的，而自己似乎也并非原先的自己了，单独两个人相处时，周身似乎会升起一种明亮欣快的气氛，无论是言语还是肢体都自然轻松，没有需要表演的成分，完全出于本能。

就像是两个人之间特定触发的buff。

回到练习室后依然是似乎没有尽头的训练，单挑枯燥又耗费注意力的磨合与练习，疲倦总是在不知不觉中悄然走近。

后半夜到来时全员转移到排练厅，原本期待着能够很快结束彩排回到酒店休息，而事与愿违。

排练因为停电的原因不得不中断，一片黑暗之中“紧急通道”的牌子发出微弱的绿色荧光。

希林在后台勉强练习了几次自己负责的部分，电力依旧没有恢复，单薄的演出服也难以御寒。

其他成员也在不久前已经回到休息室的样子。

她觉得有点沮丧。呼——放平心态、顺其自然，默默在心里安慰了自己后无聊地撅起嘴吹了一下，额前的碎发因为气流飞了起来。

考虑大概花费了半分钟，还是决定先回到休息室。

走廊里紧急照明的设备已经启动，每隔一段距离相同的点光源发出惨白的光线，看起来很是瘆人。

借由手机闪光灯的照明勉强找到了属于她们的房间。休息室的空调也早就停止运转，房间里面黑乎乎的，很像一个空气稀薄的冰窖。唯一的光源是窗外的街灯，但也并不太明亮。

“好冷……”希林关上门，把抱怨和冷气都留在外面。

“嗯？是谁啊……”

刚转过身就听见面前一片黑暗中传来细微但是清晰的声音，在这种情况下，可以毫不夸张地说简直被吓得四肢僵硬、没办法呼吸了。

“啊、抱歉，我好像走错了。”

怀着疑惑的心情刚想要离开，房间一侧的沙发上传来动静。陈卓璇从一张灰色的毯子下面探出脑袋，想要辨认出来者那样眯起眼。

“希林吗？”

她说这句话的时候呼出一股面纱般的白色雾气，声音轻轻的，像在颤抖。

希林走近一些才发现陈卓璇蜷在右侧的双人沙发，左边的单人沙发上是睡着了的郑乃馨。

对面的Nene至此依然安静无声，该说不愧是她吗，毕竟Nene本来就是像无尾熊一样容易睡着。

“其他人呢？”她压低声音询问。

“隔壁房间，好像稍微暖和一点。你也过去那边比较好。”陈卓璇声音里也有很浓的倦意。

“那你呢？”

“我不是很怕冷的，没事。”

希林轻手轻脚在双人沙发的另一个位置坐下，“我还是待在这边好了。”今天自己身边的“陈卓璇浓度”完全超标，虽然可以说是自己一手造成的结果。

对方似乎没有预料到她的行为，沉默了几秒后开口，“感觉你好像在发抖。”

“那也没有办法嘛。”希林回答。岂止是在发抖，上下牙颤颤巍巍地相碰，快要没办法好好说话。

正准备思考怎么才能让身体暖和起来，陈卓璇掀起毯子的一角像是邀请那样很纯情地看着她，“要进来吗？”

要进来吗？

大脑由于眼前过于有冲击性的命题而短路了一下，熔断的保险丝大概叫做理智。

要进来吗？她那么问了。拉起的毯子下面勉强能看到对方长外套里裹着的白皙柔软的大腿，像甜蜜的圈套。

“好。”在大脑思考之前嘴巴先一步答应了，身体不受控制为了靠近陈卓璇而相当机械僵硬地挪动着。

钻进毯子下面的一瞬间，心脏似乎被一种很温暖的液体充满，感受到了对方身体的热量，直到如此，意识中才骤然出现“我和陈卓璇睡在一起了欸！”这样不得了的明明需要谨慎思考的事情。

心脏砰砰撞击胸腔，耳朵变得很烫。明明总是说一些很“撩人”的话让别人的脸红的是自己才对，此时此刻对方什么都没做自己就快要烧起来了。

陈卓璇很体贴地帮她掖好了肩膀处的毛毯，指尖偶尔碰到希林裸露的皮肤，无端生出要被灼伤的错觉。

整理好一切后她很难保持清醒状态那样努力眨了眨眼，又很快闭上了。

“很困吗？”希林小声地问。

“嗯，好困。睡一下吧。”她声音轻轻的，闭着眼，像下一秒真的就要睡过去那样。

离得好近。

希林在心里小小的感叹了一下，紧接着意识就流向不受控制的方向：说不定一低头就要亲到她。

诶？这完全是匪夷所思！即便没有人会察觉想法本身，她还是微妙地、像是要被责备的小孩子一样缩起脖子悄悄关注起对面的人。

“睡一下吧。”在说完这句话后就保持静默状态的陈卓璇在一小段间隔后发出均匀的缓慢的呼吸声，侧身靠在沙发上脑袋微微垂着，希林借窗外街灯的光线勉强打量她的脸。

真的睡着了？

意识到这点的自己全身上下的骨骼像是塑化了，她屏住呼吸、甚至害怕吹动陈卓璇的睫毛在眼睑下投出的一小块薄薄的阴影。

目前的可以称得上是相当微妙的场面。

明明身体十分怠倦，连手指都懒得弯曲一下的程度，脑袋却无法预测地变得兴奋。恐怕就这样热切地一动不动地盯着她的睡脸一晚上也做得到吧、这样的想法在希林脑海中停留了三秒后被自己狠狠打消掉了。

哪怕真的做得到也绝对不可以去做，况且假如陈卓璇在中途醒来，事情该发展成什么样子啊，自己会被当成奇怪的人也说不定，那样实在有失小高队长的尊严。

方才紧张害羞的心情已经完全烟消云散，这样的近距离地凝视对方，机会很难得吧。连对方的气息打在自己面颊上的感觉也很清晰，一次、两次，很温暖，像潮汐涌上来又退下去。

在睡梦中无意识地发出微弱的“唔”的声音，很像某种毛茸茸软绵绵的小动物。

——小狮子。是这样没错吧。

皮肤过分白皙，很像雕塑那样的漂亮睡脸，虽然没有打开嘴巴呼吸，唇瓣还是微微颤动着。希林盯着她的嘴唇看了一会，眼睛底下的皮肤就开始发烫。

喂、陈卓璇，你这样子难道是在引诱我吗？

对于需要升温的亲密关系而言，和成员kiss的行为本身是正常的。

加上定语的话。

和熟睡中、非常可爱的、自己十分在意的、很难不对她产生奇怪想法的成员kiss，是非正常的。

前者在其他成员之间早就做过，而后者——她今天没有化妆，所以也没有存在会吃到口红或者定妆粉味道的可能——倘若回答是“Yes”的话绝对是以身试险，但与理智相对的是，所经临的诱惑使人很难拒绝。

想要占有某样东西，而反之自己同样被对方占有，契约、或是羁绊，正是有这样的心情。

被某种寒气中隐藏的冬夜的精灵诱惑着般，希林用尽全力贴近对方缀着微小乳白色绒毛的皮肤，下一秒就会来不及似的，仿佛伊甸园的果实就衔在她双唇之间。

——没有接吻。

她伸出右手食指，用指腹轻轻地、轻轻地，碰了一下陈卓璇的下唇。

干燥、柔软、冰凉，恰如Sleeping Beauty的唇瓣，而自己不是王子，也就没有资格吻她了。

胃部由于不安和寒冷而一抽一抽的，鼻腔也开始疼痛起来，幼狮缩回手，努力回想着方才的触感，像时间暂停了一般的触碰。

大多数时候、几秒钟就是几秒钟，而在某些时刻，它或许是一生。

自己和陈卓璇之间似乎诞生出一种奇特的物理学意义的场，液体的质感、像潮汐，把她拉近又推离，纵使自己紧紧抿住唇瓣，无名的介质也会顺着舌背滑落，沿着牙床流淌。

她渴望的绝不仅仅是这样简单的触碰。

注视着陈卓璇的睡颜，寒气也慢慢攀上脊背。希林忽然想起来小时候曾经读过的一个故事，记忆已经非常模糊了，但大概还记得是讲未来世界，一颗陨石掉落在地球上之后、来自外太空的辐射导致超过一半的人类忽然变成了需要冬眠的体质。

故事的主人公是一对夫妻，妻子是个“冬眠人”，而丈夫则是“普通人”，所以他整个冬天都在特别的疗养医院里清醒又孤独地守在睡梦中的妻子身边。

奇怪的故事吧。

既然如此，为什么不把冬天的时间拿去做些更有意义的事情呢，守着无意识的妻子这件事明明也可以由护理人员完成，而且即便中途离开了、冬眠中的人也绝对发现不了吧。

但是、在寒冷的一片昏暗中，唯有这张毯子下面还有一点点暖意，看着陈卓璇的睡颜，希林忽然明白了那种心情。

在无人知晓的场所和时间，守着一个沉睡的人，绝不可能具备表演的性质，仅仅是其本身叫人感到心满意足。

而这样的心情、究竟该称之为什么呢。如此强烈而独特，混合着懵懂的纯真与绝对的渴望。

自己轻浅的气息和陈卓璇缓长的气息搅和在一处，气流拂过脸颊，痒痒的。

“嗯……”睡梦中的年上发出不太舒服的声音，希林凑过去正想搞清楚发生了什么的时候，“阿——啾！”小狮子就因为打喷嚏而醒过来了，虽然差点发生鼻子撞在一起这样不妙的事情，但是也看到了“陈姐”意外非常的可爱的一面。

希林在心里小小的雀跃一下。

陈卓璇迷迷糊糊地用手背蹭了蹭脸，一副没完全清醒的呆呆的表情。

“……你还醒着呀？”一边打哈欠一边说话，声音也黏糊糊的，如果平时是糖水的话，现在就是烧熟的麦芽糖。

心脏里面的液体由温暖加热至滚烫，那样的心情，如果用嘴巴传递出来的话又会变成什么样子呢？

“陈卓璇。”鼓起勇气的试探，是寥寥可数地直呼大名，“我有点事想你讲。”

“现在，可以wen……wen……”舌头突然打结般的不受使唤，看起来笨拙极了，惹来了对方奇怪的目光。

“嗯？你要问什么呀？”

希林抬起头注视她的眼睛，蒙了水雾般湿漉漉的。她的眼睛，她的嘴唇、酒窝、耳边的碎发，她的味道、以及沾在她身体上的自己的味道。

「请问现在可以吻你吗？」

“……啊、不，没什么……”

身体松懈下来，有一种名为“勇气”的真实成分悄悄地从内部被抽离。

“诶？”陈卓璇发出这个单音节的时候稍微皱了一下眉，配合这种表情意外显得很冷淡。

不行、绝对说不出口，这种充满危险的场合，一方面想要努力传达自己的心意，另一方面很担心吵醒离她们很近的正在睡的Nene。

可是就算是无人打扰的场所，气氛调节得恰好，希林沮丧地想，既纯情又肉麻的话语也只是堵在喉咙里被自己不浪漫地咽回去。

“我改天再和你讲，这样可以吧。”想要找到台阶下的心情太急切，语速过快，失去商量的口吻，变成直白的告知。

陈卓璇默默注视着她，希林在一小段间隔后不安地垂下眉头。

“你今天不说也可以、明天不说也可以、永远都不说也可以！”

“欸？”

她说这话的时候既像撒娇又像生气，希林一时间手足无措。

陈卓璇于是露出“捉弄达成！”那样得意的微笑。

“今天下午在练习室你也是这样，”她直直盯着幼狮的眼睛，“明明看起来一副有话要讲的样子，但问的话又装作什么都没有了。”

“下午那个只是意外！”希林慌张地解释道。

“那就是说现在是真的有事情要和我讲咯？”

脑袋变得迟钝、被抓住破绽了。

如果可以的话，现在想要不顾一切形象地向陈卓璇撒娇“正是因为你才烦恼的！就算我不说你也该明白！”。

但是如果真的这样做的话，她几乎已经可以想象到对方会露出在表达着“莫名其妙”四个字的表情。

“只是关于我自己的一个很小很小的心事，”希林很为难地、逐字酌句地说，“或许过几天就会消失了，我还没想好怎么和别人讲。”

即使在平常能轻易接住大家的梗想出俏皮话，一旦动用整合复杂感情的事情就变得笨拙起来。

“原来是这样。”陈卓璇似乎一下子就接受这样含糊不清的说辞。“现在不想说也没关系，对希林娜依高的话、我随时欢迎哦~”她露出微笑，眼睛弯弯的，让人联想到狡猾的狐狸，一副游刃有余的模样。

“嗯？哦，好。”希林含混其词当作是回答了。看吧、果然靠近这个人脑袋就会变得不太好使不是吗。今天也什么都没有说出口，什么也没能思考出来。

只是我们这样挤在一起、也很像互相取暖的冬眠的动物吧。

感受到安心的同时，困倦也随之涌上来。

“太累的话就休息一下、嗯？”陈卓璇的声音像羽毛，很轻、很痒，“现在就当作烦恼已经全都飞走了吧。”

希林几乎觉得耳畔的碎发似乎是被声音吹动的。

对方稍微凑过来一些，声音压得很低，“睡吧，现在是可以睡一会儿的。”她的手贴上希林的后腰，并不太温暖，但提供了一种无形的坚实的依靠。

希林缓缓闭上眼。干脆就这样做个梦也不错，连自己也不由得这样想了。

那样特别的心情，没有答案也没有定论。说出来的话会烦恼，不说的话也会烦恼，如此看来暂时的沉吟不语只是两害相权取其轻。

挨得那么近，相比沾上了自己味道的陈卓璇，也被陈卓璇的味道裹满的自己，或许在这个夜晚已经不知不觉地交换了什么。

希林很快就疲倦得睡着了，像温暖柔软的小孩子，安静又乖巧。

她睡去的不多时后，陈卓璇轻轻地一点一点拉近她们之间的距离，好让希林的下巴能够靠在自己肩膀上。在毯子下面摸索着，用自己的另一只手握住对方的，年下指节分明的纤细的手指蜷缩在自己手心里。

房间被静默的空气填满，窗户外面也没有车辆或是昆虫的打扰。

手牵着手，在坠落的夜晚中，谁也没有看见。


End file.
